Organization XIII Catastrophe!
by Riku54-Vincent's Demon
Summary: Roxas and Axel are being idoits, rabid squirrels are trying to rule the world, and Xemnas thinks he's a cowboy at the moment while Saix is being eaten alive by rabid squirrels. Something is wrong with this picture....Chapter 7: Onto Hollywood is up!
1. Annoying the Superior!

Is it funny, or bad? I'll give more! Just please review if you liked it because I like to see that people enjoy it-and I can update this faster than anything because I'm working on this and since it has short chapters, it will be easier to finish faster!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts! I WISH I DID THOUGH SO I COULD OWN RIKU! Did i say that aloud? looks around

* * *

ONE: Annoying the Superior!

Xemnas stood in front of his Organization XIII, "Okay guys, we're going to take over the world!"

Axel looks up from his doodle of Roxas being eaten by a mob of monkeys, "What? Oh, yeah, sure, you go do that…" he muttered returning to his doodle.

Vexen was staring at Xemnas and nodded, "Yeah, uh-huh."

Roxas on the other hand, had a TV and play station 2 out. He was playing Kingdom Hearts II and was right where Sora was about to kill Xemnas. "Yeah! Die Xemnas die!"

"Heh-hem!" Xemnas coughed, trying to get Roxas's attention. But Roxas wasn't listening, "Damn it Xemnas! Die already, or so help me I'll beat you with the Oblivion! GRRR! Axel help me!"

Axel looked up, "what? Ohhh! We can kill Xemnas!"

"You two! Shut the hell up and destroy that video game because you can kill me in it!" Xemnas roared.

There were snickers from around the room as they watched Roxas go up to Xemnas as Sora for the final battle. "Alright! Go Riku!" Roxas said as he got Xemnas down to the point where he captured Sora.

"Roxas…" Xemnas growled through clenched teeth.

"Here you can help." Roxas tossed Axel the controller and Axel began to hit Xemnas half-to death with the Oblivion.

"My turn!" Roxas yanked the controller back just as he hit Xemnas for the last time.

"Yay I killed Xemnas!" Roxas cheered and this time the snickers turned into laughter as Xemnas walked up behind Roxas, his hand held up as if he wanted to strangle Roxas, but had to restrain himself.

Suddenly Axel stood up from where he was sitting with a finger raised, he shouted, "I want some pie!"

Where his finger was, a flying ball of fuzz came at him and bit his raised finger. Axel's eyes grew wide as he yelled, "OWWWWWWW! THE DAMN SQUIRREL BIT ME!" he cried. Axel waved his finger around and around, trying to get the squirrel off, but it wouldn't come off and so he started banging it against Xemnas.

"You're the strongest one here, get this SQUIRREL OFF OF MY FINGER!" Axel shouted through cries as he continued to beat Xemnas with the rabid squirrel.

Xemnas glared at Axel and gripped the rabid squirrel, and pulled it off of his finger. "Stop this right now!" he ordered was Roxas was cheering for Xemnas's death on the game, Axel was screaming like a baby, and the rest were laughing like mad, on the floor.

"SILENCE!" Xemnas screamed at the top of his lungs.

The room fell silent and even the rabid, foaming at the mouth squirrel had turned to look at Xemnas. "We are going to take over the world, and you're not going to act like little children! Now Saix, bring me my map!" Xemnas ordered.

Saix nodded and walked over to a table and picked up a rolled up map. He handed it to Xemnas and went to go sit back down.

Xemnas unfolded the map and found in huge red letters, HA HA! WRONG PIECE OF PAPER YOU-Xemnas didn't read the rest as he ripped up the paper. "Who did this?" he snarled.

Roxas and Axel glanced at each other, grinning, but Roxas took a wadded piece of paper out of his pocket and threw it at Xemnas. "There's your map!" Xaldin said, pointing at the piece of paper.

"Oh so you threw it at me, did you?" Xemnas growled. "If you're looking for a fight, you've come to the right Nobody!" Xemnas takes a pistol out of his side pocket and puts on a fake mustache and a cowboy hat while slipping into cowboy boots.

Xaldin shot him a bewildered look as Xemnas threw him so cowboy stuff. The sharp-wheel things stabbed into Xaldin's fingers as he caught the boots and he flinched, but put them on all the while Roxas and Axel were text messaging one another.

_I'm betting on Xemnas getting his head blown off, what about you, Axel?_

_Xaldin and Xemnas are both fall through the floor and perish by being lunch to the rabid squirrels below._

_Rabid squirrels? Oh where! That's a good thing to through at Saix! _

_There's one in Xemnas's hand! Go get it!_

"Hey Xemnas, can I have that rabid squirrel?" Roxas asked, pointing at the foam-dripping-red-eyed-brown-cute-fuzzy-squirrel in Xemnas's hand.

"Oh sure here." Xemnas handed Roxas the squirrel who went over to Axel.

"He's so stupid!" Roxas laughed.

"Shh! It's about to begin!" Axel hushed Roxas as everyone went to one side of the room and watched as Xaldin and Xemnas drew their pistols.

Roxas silently crept over to Saix and stood behind him with the rabid squirrel. When he was sure Saix wasn't paying a bit of attention, he slipped the squirrel down his cloak.

* * *

Will Xaldin lose his head to Xemnas? What will happen to Saix with a rabid squirrel down his back? Will he be infected with rabies? Why did Axel drawn a picture of Roxas being eaten by monkeys? And most importantly-where's my ice cream? 

-Riku54


	2. RABID SQUIRRELS!

Okay, this one is short because I just now typed it up.

* * *

TWO: RABID SQUIRRELS! 

Roxas laughed as he saw Saix turn around to face no one and then turned back around. Obviously he was stupid enough to believe someone was poking him, what a moron! Roxas bumped Axel, "Hey Axel, look at Saix!"

Axel turned and saw Saix twitching and trying to catch the rabid squirrel. One of his hands smacked it and suddenly Saxi let out a loud, "OWWW!"

"Heh-heh, he got himself bit!" Roxas laughed.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and Roxas turned around to see Xemnas's pistol raised with a sign popping out of it that said, BANG! "Got cha!" Xemnas laughed as Xaldin raised his pistol. There was a loud click and nothing happened.

Xemnas laughed, "You're all out of bul-" he was cut off as a giant bullet exploded from the gun and rammed into him and threw him out the window. "Wow." Xaldin says. "I'm SELLING THIS THING ON E-BAY!"

Axel went up to Xaldin, glancing at Roxas, he said, "Watch this."

"Hey Xaldin, I'll buy it from you for one hundred bucks!" Axel said.

Xaldin looked at him and then nodded, "Okay!"

"Roxas, will you go open the door for me?" Axel asked.

Roxas looked at him confused, but listened to his friend and opened the door. As soon as the doorknob twisted, Roxas knew why Axel had told him to open the door. One hundred bucks rushed into the room, stampeding towards Xaldin and shoving him out the window. Roxas ran over to the waterfall of bucks and saw that Xemnas was just picking himself up, only to be met by a herd of bucks.

Everyone blinked and then died laughing as Xemnas was crushed under the pile. Then they noticed Saix yelling, "RABID SQUIRREL! RABID SQUIRRELS ARE TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

"Are you OK?" Larexen asked him, backing away from Saix.

"Rush him to the hospital!" Vexen declared.

As they approached Saix, the floor under them cracked and everyone quickly scurried away as the floor board broke and up came a flood of rabid squirrels. "We shall rule the world!" the leader squirrel declared.

"Um, Axel, have you ever go the feeling that the Organization isn't a very lucky place to be?" Roxas asked, his Oblivion appearing in his hand as he batted away the rabid squirrels.

"No, why?" axel said sarcastically, burning a squirrel.

Larexen took one look at the fired squirrel and over towards it, "LUNCH!"

"Ahh!" Roxas yelled, "She's rabid too!"

Axel shot Roxas a strange look before vanishing into a dark portal, only to have rabid squirrels leap in after him and try to eat him alive. "What the hell! Get these things off of me!" Axel yelled, stumbling back through and landing in a massive pile of rabid squirrels that were eating Saix alive.

"Ow…uhhh…What's going on in here?" Xemnas groaned as he reached the top, his fingers just barley on the edge of the window, holding him up.

Five cute looking squirrels scampered over to him. Xemnas looked at them, "Awww!" he said, but as he said this, the squirrel's eyes turned red and it roared at him before biteing his head.

"Ow!" Xemnas yelled, letting go to get the squirrel off. When he realized what he had done, it wa too late. He looked down at the ground a gulped, "Uh-oh." Xemnas fell all the way back down the fifty-story bulding and smashed on the bloody-pulp of a Xaldin below.

Roxas blinked as Axel ran around the room like an idoit, not doing anything about the squirrels. "What the hell are squirrels doing here in our world?" he wondered aloud, batting another squirrel away. "Oh well!"

Roxas turned away from everyone and walked out the door like nothing was happening and shut the door yelling, "Nice knowing ya!"

"Hey! Where do yout hink you're going, and why aren't you being eaten alive!" Axel demanded, running after him, a squirrel hanging off his ear. "Oh look! I have a pretty new ear ring!" Axel said, acting like a gril as he poked the squirrel and it twicthed.

"I, unlike you, have rabid squirrel repelent." Roxas replied as the door was broke down and another hoard of squirrels came after Axel.

* * *

Now what is to happen with axel being eaten alive, Larexen thinks she's a squirrel and poor xemnas can't get up to his Organization. The idoit doesn't think of teleporting there! LOL

-Riku54


	3. POPCORN and a SHOW!

This is all very radmon! Please review though!

* * *

THREE: POPCORN AND A SHOW!

Axel blinked and looked at Roxas before yelling, "I want some!" he cried as the squirrels threw him off his feet. "Ow! Hey! Let go, that's mine!" Axel yelled as L.R.S. (Leader Rabid Squirrel) grabbed one of his chakrams and dragged it away.

Roxas laughed at him until he finally cut a hole in the Rabid Squirrel Repellent and threw it at Axel. Axel growled as he was bit on another finger, but he caught the Rabid Squirrel repellent and sprinkled it on the rabid squirrels and himself. Then he emptied the rest into an empty spray can.

When Axel turned to look at the rabid squirrels he found that they had turned into…popcorn? "Okkkaaayyyy…Roxas, what the hell is in that rabid squirrel repellent."

"I dunno, but who cares, lets go see what the others look like and see if Saix wants some popcorn!" Roxas said, picking up a giant piece of popcorn and carrying it into Xemnas's office. He took the can from Axel and sprayed all the squirrels so they became popcorn. Larexen, who still had the fried squirrel her mouth, spit it out and stood up like nothing had happened and brushed her cloak off.

"Did that taste good?" Axel asked, looking at the half-eaten squirrel with disgust, and then his eyes found Larexen and he drew back as if horrified. "Ah! Oh it's just you Larexen, I thought you were Saix!"

"I heard that, Axel!" Saix snarled, standing up from where he was covered in unusually large pieces of popcorn. Saix's eyes bored into Axel with rage.

"Umm…" Axel looked around the room and then back at Saix. "Popcorn?" Axel held out the piece of popcorn to Saix.

"Shut up you moron!" Xaldin said, crawling up and into the room and falling in a heap on the ruined, popcorn infested floor.

"Did you have a nice trip?" Axel asked, laughing.

"You tricked me! Give me that gun!" Xaldin growled, reaching for the gun in Axel's hand, but Axel flung it out the window only for it to crash into a buzzard's head. The buzzard made a buzzardy sound before charging in the room only to begin pecking Xaldin on the head until Saix broke it skull with his hammer-like-sword thingy.

All at once, a fight broke out for who knows what reason. Maybe it was because Said had turned to Roxas and bashed him in the head. (poor, poor Roxas!) Maybe it was because Axel caught Xaldin hair on fire trying to fix lunch for Larexen. Maybe it was because Marluxia smacked Luxord by mistake and had missed Axel.

Axel was punching Saix, defending his friend while Saix was hitting Saix in the back of the head. Luxord had turned Marluxia into a card and Marluxia was bashing Luxord in his card form. Zexion and Vexen were tussling for who knows what reason. Demyx was defending himself with his water forms for messing up Larexen. Xaldin and Xigbar were trying to pull Axel away from Saix as Roxas stood by, watching it all.

Saix threw Axel away from him, Xigbar and Xaldin catching him. Saix stepped up to Axel, cracking him knuckles as he was prepared to hit him with his hammer/sword. They were long time enemies, and Saix was winning at the moment-until.

Roxas slammed his Oblivion and Oathkeeper into Saix's hammer/sword and twisted it out of his hands and rushed Xaldin and Xigbar, who jumped out of the way just in time. Xigbar loaded his gun and shot at Axel while Xaldin's spears encircled Roxas.

**Knock!** **Knock!**

Roxas looked at the door and then turned back to his two opponents and knocked them out before heading over to the door and opened it. All at once he wished he had never opened it. He slammed the door and called to Axel, "It's for you!"

Axel cast his a strange look before coming over and pushing Roxas out of the way and opened the door. "Ax-" Axel slammed the door and rested upon it, bring had as if he had seen some hideous creature, "Hey Larexen! Our boyfriend's at the door!"

Larexen stopped trying to kill Demyx and walked over to Axel and Roxas. "How do I look?" she asked them.

"Perfect," Axel said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Good," Larexen faced the door and opened it and the man in the doorway was met by a gasp and then the door was slammed in his face.

* * *

Who's at the door? Is it really Larexen's boyfriend? Or is it a creepy person?

Besides, who would be in love with Larexen? A COW!


	4. IT'S A MONSTER!

FOUR: IT'S A MONSTER!

Donald banged at the door, trying to get the Organization XIII to open up. "Hey…um….Roxas! You're pizza's here!" Donald called.

From the other side, Roxas heard the word 'pizza' and immediately opened the door and looked down at the creepy duck and yelled "Alright, alright! You can have her! We don't want her!" Roxas yelled, shoving Larexen outside and slamming the door.

Axel died laughing as Saix obtained his weapon and approached them with anger. Roxas grinned as he heard Larexen screaming, "Die you dumb duck di-" her shrieks were cut off and there was a loud, "Ouch! Hey that hurt!" Then Roxas heard a crack and then a thump.

"I think Larexen got knocked out, or better, killed!" Roxas snickered.

Axel looked crestfallen, "Man! I wanted to kill her!"

Roxas couldn't help but laugh as he picked up a piece of Rabid Squirrel Specialty and threw it at Saix, "Here's your lunch."

"Everyone, stop the fighting or I will personally kill you with my bare hands!" yelled a terribly angry voice in the meeting room.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door again, but this time it was forceful and a crack appeared on it. Roxas was opened to ask, "Who's there?" When Xemnas growled, "Don't say anything, Roxas. Axel, you and Roxas come over here."

Axel and Roxas looked at each other and grinned. They were in trouble, and maybe….MAYBE…they could cause more trouble. Roxas turned away from Xemnas and summoned his Oathkeeper and Oblivion again. He looked at the cracked down and slammed his Keyblades into it yelling, "We don't want any!"

"But I have a rabid squirrel on me and-OW! It won't go away!" A voice drifted from the other side.

"RABID SQUIRREL!" Roxas said, busting down Xemnas's office door and racing outside to grab the squirrel. He didn't even see who it was, or notice Larexen lying unconscious on the floor as he rushed back inside the office. He quickly ran over to Saix and threw the squirrel onto Saix's face.

The squirrel glared at Saix with its evil red eyes before squealing, "RABID SQUIRRELS SHALL TAKE OVER ORGANIZATION XIII! Come my evil squirrel minions!"

Suddenly twelve other rabid squirrels with miniature cloaks on like the Organization wore came marching in followed by eleven monkeys.

"Huh? Wait! Monkeys don't go in this picture!" Roxas said, shoving the monkeys out the window.

"Yeah they do! You got eaten alive my monkeys in my drawing!" Axel pointed out, showing Roxas his doodle.

"Whatever…"

Meanwhile the squirrels were trying to bite Xemnas, but Xemnas cut them in half with his light saber thingys and when they were all gone (Saix threw the L.R.S.2 out the window)

"Now, as I said at the beginning of this movie-ROXAS! Put that down!" Xemnas ordered as Roxas picked up Saix's hammer/sword thingy.

Roxas dropped it reluctantly and glared at Xemnas, "But I was going to beat Saix up with his own weapon!" Roxas whined.

"Shut up, now as I was saying, we are going to take over this world."

"Yeah, but I think the rabid squirrels wouldn't like that very much." Axel pointed out.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!" Xemnas yelled at Axel.

Meanwhile Roxas was watching the door as it shattered to reveal a boy with silver hair standing there in an Organization XIII cloak and a black blindfold on. He had a Keyblade pointed out in front of him threateningly.

NOTE: I love Riku just as much as anyone, but this is going to be funny-yet he seems stupid like everyone else-poor Roxas! AND RIKU!

Riku moved his head back in forth as if he could see behind the sash and then held out a pizza box, "Roxas? Did you order a pizza?"

"Pizza? OH YEAH! MINE!" Roxas grabbed the pizza and immediately began to eat some of it with the help of Axel.

Riku looked at them and then took some and lifted his head up to Xemnas and threw a piece, "Die you fool of a monkey!" The burning hot pizza hit Xemnas in the face making him scream like a girl and fall backwards-you can guess where-out the window again! LOL

* * *

What is Riku's real purpose for being in this fan fiction? Why did Roxas order a pizza-AND WHY OH WHY AM I OBBESSESSED WITH THROWING XEMNAS OUT THE WINDOW?

* * *

Riku: O.O I DO NOT DELIVER PIZZA!

Riku54: You do now

Axel: Yay!Ihelped with Larexen's death!

Riku54: She isn't dead

Roxas: Aw man! Why not?

Xemnas: Die you fools!

pushes out the window

All: Bye bye!


	5. Riku's REAl Purpose for this FANFICTION

Axel: Hey there wasn't a monster in the last chapter!

Riku54: Yeah there was-Donald is a creepy looking duck that somehow obtained the ablitiy to talk and walk while killing people/heartless/nobodies/things with magci!

Roxas: Ooookkkkkkaaaayyyyyy

FIVE: Riku's REAL Purpose for This FANFICTION

Roxas waved good-bye to Xemnas as he fell out the window and turned to Riku, "Why the hell are you here? I'm trying to start a fight, ya know?"

Riku looked down at Roxas and sighed, "Carry on, I'm only here to kill Xemnas."

"Uh, Riku. Go look out the window." Axel said who was bending over the window.

Riku stepped over, ignoring the rabid squirrels that were glaring at him and bent over. "Wow, who would have thought a piece of pizza could kill someone?"

Yeah yeah yeah! This one isn't as funny, but I'm saddened at the moment! POOR CLOUD! WHY WHY WHY! WHY'D YOU KILL HIM! (I got this from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children video clip!) NOOO! (and my stupid brother-please tell me I'm wrong peoples! Please tell me he didn't die from being shot!

Srry for such a short one-I'll give you longer, but I'm busy now! SRRY!


	6. Meeting on Hold

Srry about the last chapter! I made thsi one funnier and this one leads to my next book: Oragnization XII in Hollywood!

I was down int he dumps fromw atchign the movie.video clip-Cloud is like my most fav. charatcer and is soo hot liek Leon and Riku! And then he goes and dies! HOW RUDE!

* * *

SIX: Meeting on Hold

Xaldin blinked as Larexen picked up Saix and growled, "I SHALL TAKE MY REVENAGE!"

Saix blinked and asked in alarm, "Revenage? What revenage?"

"My revenage for the TV producers for canceling my favorite show!" Larexen growled, heading towards the window. Saix quickly twisted away and said "Get her to the hosipital! She's mental I tell you!"

Axel turned around to see the Organization tying Larexen up. Roxas stood by Riku, giving them a strange look as Larexen hissed a screeched, her head turning into a vipers's head. "I'll take care of this." Roxas said, approaching Larexen and slamming his Oblivion onto her head.

Larexen's eyes glazed over and she said, "Twinkle twinkle little star!"

"Nope, not enough!" Roxas said, bashing her over the head again.

"I love you, you-" Larexen sung.

Now everyone was bashing her over the head like mad until they were sure she had been knocked out. Then they lifted her up and approached the window. They looked out it and saw the hospital, where an ambulance was parked. Everyone, including Riku, Axel, and Roxas, slung Larexen out the window only to have her slam into the concrete, missing the ambulance.

"Oh well!" Axel said, shrugging and then he went over to the pizza and yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!"

Roxas took one look at Axel below racing out the door followed by Riku. Axel hurried after them as Xemnas's office broke out in chaos once more.

Roxas was about to turn left when he bumped into a taller, stronger, silver haired figure. He looked up to see Xemnas glaring at him. Xemnas muttered, "You're going to get it when this meeting is over. You and Axel both, now come back to my office!" Xemnas grabbed Roxas's shoulder and began dragging him backwards. He took hold of Axel too, ignoring Riku.

"Hey! What if they don't want to go, huh?" Riku asked, raising his Way to Dawn.

"They're coming whether they like it or not, Riku, do not interfere." Xemnas warned him as he reached his busted up door.

Roxas and Axel were drug back inside and the food fight stopped as soon as Xemnas stepped foot in the room. Xemnas created a barrier over the door, blocking Riku's entrance and stopping anyone from leaving. He also sealed the window up with one, not realizing Larexen was outside at the hospital.

Xemnas walked over to his torn chair and sat down in and said, "Now, let's carry on with this meeting." Xemnas's voice was full of masked rage. "What we are going to do is-Roxas, how many times do I have to tell you to put that video game away!"

"Hey look it's me!" Roxas said, starting a new game.

Xemnas groaned and carried on, ignoring Roxas's ignorance. "Ok, first off, we have to destroy every market so people will die off and make it easier to kill."

Roxas was approaching the Struggle Tormanent. "Hey Axel, you sure aren't nice!" Roxas commented as he battled Axel for the first time. Axel bent down to look at the screen as Roxas delivered the final blow, "Oh yeah! I whipped your butt!"

"Shut up!" Axel growled.

Xemnas chose to ignore them, they would pay when he was finished. "Then we will destroy homes and large buildings containg many people so then the popilationw ill drop dramatically."

"Hey! It's Naminae! Ow! That stupid White Room blinds me1" Roxas grumbled as he ran out of the room and to the basement. "Ohhhh! A computer!" Roxas ran over to it and destroyed it and then went into another room.

Axel appeared and said somethings that I can't rmemeber otherwise I would type them.

"Axel ,you're annoying!" Roxas stated, killing Axel. (not literally)

"Yeah and you're not nice hurting your best friend like that!" Axel said, snatching the control and running into the next room where DiZ was waiting.

Xemnas couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed one of his light saber things and stabbed the TV with it and said, "We're sorry, but your TV is dececting certain difficulties and will now COMMAND YOU TO JOIN MY MEETING OR DIE!" Xemnas roared.

Everyone was snickering as Axel and Roxas drew back, only to start laughing, "You know Xemnas, you'd make a good Hollywood actor!"

"Hollywood? What's that?" Xemnas demanded.

Axel and Roxas looked at each other and died laughing. "Nevermind, you'd be better at the Dufus Convention!"

All at once, a rabid Squirrel jumped out from Demyx's pocket and declared, "We're not done yet!"

* * *

One more chapter-any ideas? i've run out! Pm me or put them in the reviews, please!


	7. Onto Hollywood!

The rabid squirrel looked around the room and saw that everyone was looking at it with anger. "Uh-oh!" he ducked and dove back into Demyx's pocket, but Demyx reached in and grabbed it.

"You're not getting away this time!" Demya said.

"Kill it, Demyx!" Axel yelled from across the room.

The rabid squirrel looked up at Demyx with pleading eyes, "Please, spare me!"

Demyx was put in a trance, "Yes master!"

HEY! How come Demyx didn't eat it like I wanted him to?

Voice: Because I have the controls.

Me: Hey!

Voice: Hello

Me: Shut up!

Voice: Why? You're the one talking

Axel: Who are you people!

Roxas: I don't know, but they're starting to scare me because ou can't see them!"

Me: Now you can see me!

Xemnas: Hey! This is a MEETING not a welcoming hall!

Me: Whoever said it was?

I appear with my blonde hair down and my eyes boring into Xemnas with anger, "You need to get out of my story!"

I began to type with Xemnas falling out the window again.

AHHHHHHHH!

Meanwhile Demyx was saying, "Squirrel, sqquirrel, sqquuuiiiiirrrreeeelllllll!"

Larexen looked at him with anger, "Shut up Demyx!"

Me: GASPS! Cloud is not a black sheep! Opps, srry! Need to pay more attenchen to typing rather than Final Fantasy VII-srry!

Axel looked around and up at the cieling, "Where'd that voice go and where did that girl go!"

"Who knows and who cares! I;m going to Hollywood with Xemnas's cat!" Roxas declared.


End file.
